


Annoying

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, First Meetings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Jericho is. probably weird to share a cell with.
Kudos: 4





	Annoying

He was weird, too energetic- ran around the cell, sometimes jumped on the bed, like he always had to be moving, California Slim _hated_ the guy, he swore it up and down, Jericho annoyed the _fuck_ out of him, and he would've killed him had he had access to Hollywood Boulevard, or had Al not been actually capable of holding him back.

It was weird- they even put a treadmill in the cell at one point because it was disturbing other prisoners to have to guy _literally_ bouncing off the walls. Slim never talked to him, just watched, listened. He couldn't intimidate him, it was weird- like the guy had never heard of him.

Or just knew Slim couldn't do anything while under watch. 

Jericho was annoying, tried to talk to him all the time, sat on his bed and rocked back and forth while talking and _talking_

"You're a quiet guy aren'tcha? I'm gonna get you to crack! I swear it!" Alcatraz stared at him, and Slim just shrugged and turned away, going back to staring at the wall. it was easier to do that than acknowledge Jericho- or the fact Alcatraz talked to him. The two would get in big discussions and debates, and eventually Slim had to slam Alcatraz into the wall to get him to shut the fuck _up_.

It was two weeks into this new situation that it happened. Slim shot up from his sleep at a yelp of fear. He'd reached for his bat immediately, not finding it- instead finding sheets, and looking around found Alcatraz crouched in a corner where Jericho was _stuck in a wall?_

What in the fucking _world?_

Slim slid off the bed, grabbing his hat and putting it on, rubbing his eyes as he wandered over, "...Is your epithet _glitch_?" he muttered after a second, stretching and yawning as he sat down near the wall. Jericho stared at him for a second, before frantically shaking his head. "I'm a mundie! Swear it left and right! Also please don't try to pull me out it-" "Will rip ya in half. I'm not stupid."

Alcatraz stared for a second, and frowned, before moving through the wall and examining the situation, freezing in his tracks when he saw the pink-haired man and the gerbil-like one. He... would tackle that situation later, even if the pink one seemed like he was about to scream. 

Jericho was stuck fully, his other half sticking through the other side of the wall- but that was fine, Alcatraz was sure the guy had this happen before, judging by how much he somehow _wasn't_ panicking.

Slim was talking to him, had pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his arms and head on them, Jericho had his head laying on his arms, propped up by his elbows. "This happen often?" Slims voice was more curious than anything else, and Jericho shook his head quickly "Nah! I think the stress from being in prison is getting to me"

He rolled his eyes, and California gave a little smirk. "You think if i leave you like this you'll stay stuck forever?" that wasn't a good thing to say, and Slim registered the fear in Jerichos eyes- and realized how much seeing that _hurt_ , despite the fact he _definitely_ hated the guy.

And- Slim didn't really remember what hurt felt like, the fact his heart felt like someone had squeezed it- that was wrong, weird, he never felt bad, not for people- especially ones that made him angry- or wasted his time.

"Er- nope, bad thing? Sorry about that, do you wanna play checkers? I'm sure we have a board somewhere, I thought I saw you and Al playing it together once" Slim pushed himself up to be standing, and Jericho grabbed onto his ankle, causing a weird watery feeling that made Slim stumble and nearly fall. 

"Shit! Fuck- I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't--" "Don't apologize, it- you don't have much control over your abilities, fucking- god" Slim rubbed his temples and groaned under his breath, okay, checkers cancelled, he slowly moved to sit back down, careful not to move his leg too much.

It was disorienting to see someones hand sticking through it. "Alcatraz!" Slim called for him, and immediately saw Al poke his head through the wall, staring at the situation for a second. "...oh! Oh that's not good!" Alcatraz came through, and kneeled down, putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head.

"Now how'd this happen?" Jericho frowned a little, a guilty look on his face, and Slim huffed. "I was getting up too fast to get something- almost fell, the dude tried to grab my leg and steady me." he wasn't a good liar, especially not to Alcatraz- but he didn't like seeing Jericho upset. It bothered him in ways he couldn't explain.

Alcatraz seemed to blink, tilting his head, before he had the equivalent of a smile "I'll get a board game from the supply closet!!! See you guys in a sec!" off he went, and Jericho looked at Slim curiously "You shouldn't have lied-" Slim just shrugged, he didn't care enough to cover himself up.

"You looked worried that Al would hate you or somethin'. Al can't hate people, the moron is too much of a 'hero'" Jericho blinked, looking down at the ground and thinking for a moment, before asking- "Are you angry?" 

"Nah. I've had weirder happen, don't worry yourself."

"okay,"


End file.
